The objectives of this alcohol research proposal are to study alcohol effects upon conflict behavior in animals and to attempt to develop a model of human alcoholism by eliciting addictive, voluntary, alcohol consumption in laboratory animals. Utilizing a methodology insuring self-intoxication by rats, the effects of alcohol upon a positive reinforcement discrimination and upon a subsequent punishment discrimination (approach-avoidance conflict) will be studied. A second series of studies will focus upon the effects of response-independent electric shock on schedule-induced alcohol and water consumption. This procedure, by including other fluid choices such as acetone and 1, 3-Butanediol, will also afford opportunity to study self-selection of alcohol by rats in response to tension states, the effects of stress and punishment upon polydipsic behavior, and will provide subjects for tests of the caloric hypothesis of alcohol consumption. Finally, selected lines of animals are being bred with reference to central nervous system reactivity to alcohol in attempts to experiment with more homogeneous subject samples and to try to correlate self-selection of alcohol by animals with their differential behavioral responses to it on tests of activity.